The Sacrifices Made For Love
by Shadowess
Summary: [Chapter 4 Finally Uploaded!] Duo loves Heero and is willing to do anything to keep Heero with him. (yaoi, read further warnings within)
1. Sacrifices

The Sacrifices Made For Love  
By: Shadowess  
  
A/N: Greetings, here's another fic that just jumped out of my brain. Enjoy, read and review, as always.  
If you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, mention to rape and stalking, angst Duo...a lil OOC for Heero I guess...  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 1: Sacrifices  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
He's doing it again and he doesn't even notice. Here I am staring at him and he's off staring at _him._ It made my blood boil. I was jealous, but also mad, but mostly I was afraid. I was afraid to loose him. You have no idea what I would do for him. I wasn't sure what I was capable of until he stepped into my life. When he came along my life didn't seem as worthless. But look at me I'm doing off tangent again. I tend to do that a lot around him. He means the world to me. He is my world. But then here he is staring off at _him_ with a sort of longing on his face. It sent a spear of terror threw my heart. I don't know what I would do without him.  
"Maxwell?"  
There's just something about him that makes life worth living. No I'm not a pig, sex isn't the only thing, though it's not bad, well actually it wasn't bad when we still did it. Oops another tangent.  
"Maxwell?"  
I love the way his hair falls, like it doesn't have any care in the world. Not to mention those piercing blue eyes, I could drown in them. They always have this hardness to them, but when the two of us are alone they soften, just for me.  
"Maxwell?!"  
Just for me. *sigh* Yeah I don't know when I fell in love with him. I think I loved him before we met. Yeah and what a meeting it was. I shot him! Bang just like that. Trying to stop him from killing that girl. Oi don't even get me started on _her._  
  
OW! That hurt. I turned to look at who just punched me in the arm. My eyes lock with onyx and I clench my teeth.  
"What the hell do you want Wufei?" I snapped out a little to venomously then I wanted. Wufei looked a little taken aback. I grin inside. Good. Shows him for underestimating the God of Death.  
"I called you 3 times Maxwell, why didn't you reply?" I shrugged my shoulders and stood up from my chair.  
"Maybe I didn't care to speak with you." I spat, then turned and stormed out of the room. Wufei stood there looking stunned. Yay! Score one for Duo! I caught Wufei look at Heero, and Heero nodded. Oh that made my blood boil even more. Now the two of them can communicate without words. I continued my way back to mine and Heero's room and promptly slammed the door. I don't care if it seemed out of character for me. I was in a bad mood and I wanted someone to notice.  
  
"Duo? Can I come in?" Heero's cold voice followed after he knocked. I don't know why he bothered to knock, I mean it's his room too.  
"Yeah come on in Heero." I muttered. Great I was sort of hopping Quatre would be the one who would come and talk with me. I guess poor lil Kat is still doing a double-take at my behavior.  
Heero stepped into the room and shut the door quietly behind him. Heero approached the bed and sat down next to me.  
"Duo is something wrong?" I snorted. Wow looks like my lil hissy fit pulled a reaction from Heero.  
"What do you think?" Heero seemed a little shunned.  
"Did I do something wrong?" He asked quietly. Oh poor Heero, he's still new to love.  
"Yes, no, oh hell I dunno." I flopped down on my bed and covered my face with my hands. I sat there thinking for a moment when I felt hands on my chest starting to unbutton my shirt. I jerked up and pushed away from Heero.  
"Wh-what do you think you were doing?" I asked clutching at my shirt. Heero looked confused.  
"I was trying to take off your shirt. I was trying to make things better." I groaned inwardly. Trust Heero not to understand.  
"Heero you know I'm not ready for that sort of stuff yet." Heero tried to move closer but I scooted back.  
"Duo you have to let it go. It happened almost a year ago. He won't hurt you again." I closed my eyes and shivered.  
"Heero that isn't something you just 'get over.'" Heero slowly took my hand.  
"Duo I know how you feel." I shook off his hand,  
"No Heero you don't know how it feels." Heero sighed.  
"Duo you need to talk about what happened to you." I froze. He wanted me to tell him about my live nightmare. The chapter of my life that I would give anything to have erased. "Duo we only have speculation on what actually happened. You need to talk to someone about what really happened." I must have looked like a deer caught in the headlights. I was terrified. "Duo you know you can trust me. I love you." I looked up at Heero and saw the sincerity there.  
"I love you too Heero. It's just, it's just hard for me to talk about it. I don't want to have to relive it."  
"Duo you'll never get over it if you keep it bottled up." I sighed, I knew he was right. Still I was horrified.  
"Alright, I don't want to go into too much detail." Heero nodded for me to continue.  
"Well it started a couple months after the war. We were together, and I was really happy. My job at the scrap yard was going good. I guess one of the guys there started to develop a thing for me. He kept asking me out on dates and giving me presents and such, even after I told him I was with you. Things started to get out of hand and he started to stalk me. But I guess you know that already. You were there with me when I got the letters and pictures and all that." Heero nodded and took my hand, for moral support I guess.  
"But being an ex-Gundam pilot I guess I was too confident that I could handle anything. I was wrong on that. I guess he rigged my motorbike and I crashed. He took me to his house and kept me there." I looked up and caught Heero's eyes.  
"He kept me in chains, restrained to the bed. He kept telling me that I loved him, and he loved me and we would be together forever. I kept denying him. Heero I loved you and only you." I felt the tears welling up in my eyes.  
"He started to get violent. He'd hit me and stuff. Then he started to m-mark me. He pierced my nipples and other things. He started to use a knife on me. Only shallow cuts cuz he didn't want to leave any scars. He left one scar though." I slowly unbuttoned my shirt. I removed the bandage that I know keep permanently over the scar even if it has healed. On my chest, over my sternum he craved his name. 'Jay' I heard Heero's sharp intake of breath.  
"After he scared me and marked me as his. He started to- he- he raped me. He would be careful not to rip anything. He didn't want to hurt me, I guess. He came in after work almost everyday and did that to me. I'm so sorry Heero." I don't remember when I started to cry, but the salty tears were tracing their way down my face. Heero wiped them away with his thumb and hugged me. I felt safe in his arms.  
"Duo it's not your fault. But don't worry, he's in jail now and he's not coming out anytime soon. He can't hurt you anymore." I sniffed and hiccuped a couple more times.  
"I know Heero, I just need more time. I'm sorry I can't be the boyfriend you want." Heero took a hold of my chin and lifted my head to meet his eye to eye.  
"Duo don't say that, I love you no matter what. Sex isn't the only thing to this relationship." I nodded, I knew it wasn't. But I also knew Heero was a guy and I knew that guys got urges. Well I haven't, but I'm a little screwed up. I saw the way Heero was looking at Wufei. I sighed.  
"Duo?"  
"Hmm?"  
"What's wrong?" I waved a hand of dismissal to Heero.  
"Don't worry about it Heero. I'll be ok, I just have to work out a few things."  
"Alright. Are you coming out for dinner?" I nodded. Hey sad as I was I was never one to miss a meal. Heero smiled at me, I love his smile. I treasure them, even if the war was over around 2 years ago, Heero still hadn't lightened up, well he did around me and it made me feel special. Ain't I sad, hush, if you saw his smile you would understand. Heero left the room. I sighed. I was terrified that Heero was going to leave me for Wufei. As much as Heero claimed that sex wasn't important, it was part of a relationship. I went to the washroom and washed my face. I didn't want Wufei to give me his look. He thought I was weak. He thought that way all through the war, and afterwards as well. When my stalker captured me, I guess he thought I wasn't worth the skin I am printed on. For a short while I almost wanted Wufei to be captured and treated the way I was. But I wouldn't wish that on anyone, not even Wufei. Now don't get me wrong, I don't hate Wufei. Not him as a person, just him as a potential threat to my relationship with Heero. As I sat at the dinner table I mumbled a quiet apology to Wufei about snapping at him earlier. He was shocked. Hey I was too. I looked up at Heero and he smiled at me.  
  
As the meal progressed I looked at Wufei and sort of studied him. He was attractive, I could understand why Heero would want him sexually. Not that I really wanted him that way. But then I didn't want anyone that way. Poor Duo. Then I looked at Heero and noticed he was watching Wufei again. I snapped my head to look at Wufei and I as stunned to see he was looking at Heero. They both had this look on their faces. It's the sort of look you can't really explain. Actually you could, it was the same way I looked at Heero. It was love. They were in love. My world crashed down on me. I looked down at my dinner and suddenly felt sick. I looked up at Wufei and saw that he was now looking at me. And he had that look on his face. I almost fell over in my chair. Why was Wufei looking at me like that? I stood up and excused myself from the table, actually I said that I felt like a was going to hurl. I made my apologies to Chief Quatre assuring him that it wasn't feeling well and it wasn't his food. I rushed to the washroom and lost my dinner and the rest of the contents of my stomach. While making friends with the porcelain. Ah my old friend, that brings back memories, man did I need a drink.  
Why did I throw up? Simple. I was going to make a sacrifice for love. And it made me sick.  
  
tbc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: well there ya go. this fic is going to be my outlet of some issues i'm dealing with in my life, so expect chapters often...guess when i wrote this? ha at 1am in the morning it's now 2:30am and i need to get to bed...please review, I need them...(does that sound desperate?)  
  
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
And check out my mailing list that's listed there! it's called "Gundam Angels and Demons" 


	2. Regrets?

The Sacrifices Made For Love  
By: Shadowess  
  
A/N: After re-reading my first chapter I sort of noticed a but of a time problem..I noticed that I said Duo's "capture" happened "almost a year ago" and it happened "only a few months after the war" then later I wrote that "Heero hadn't lightened up even if the war happened 2 years ago" so here's a lil timeline for ya:  
  
-The Present story takes place 2 years after the whole peacemillion thingy (i think it's AC195 X-mas eve)  
-Duo's stalker began following him a few months after Mariamaya (sp?) (which happened AC196 x-mas)  
-So Duo's "capture" was in AC197 umm around April-May, I guess  
-So it's currently AC198 around, lets say march  
  
I hope that cleared things up a little. =)  
  
Enjoy, read and review, as always.  
If you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, mention to rape and stalking, angst Duo...a lil OOC for Heero I guess...  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 2: Regrets?  
  
------------------------  
Why did I throw up? Simple. I was going to make a sacrifice for love. And it made me sick.  
------------------------  
  
A knock disturbed me from my vomit-inducing thoughts. I raised my head from it's resting spot on the seat of the toilet bowl.  
"Yes?" I asked and shocked myself with the weakness of my voice.  
"May I come in?" I clenched my teeth, along with my fists, damn him!  
"Sure come on in Wufei." I sang with a sickening sweetness to my voice. Wufei waited for a moment before opening the door. He stepped into the washroom and shut the door behind him, he had yet to look at me. I made myself look as regal as one can sitting on a bathroom floor, white as a sheet, and clinging to the base of the toilet. I think I did rather well.  
"Duo are you alright?" He asked quietly while turning to face me. I was stunned to say the least. Wufei called me Duo, in all the time I know Wufei he never called me Duo, I shit you not. I suddenly felt ill again.  
  
Wufei must have seen all the traces of colour drain from my face cuz he rushed forward and held my hair back while I emptied the non-existent contents from my stomach. As I continued to pour myself into the toilet he began to rub my back. It was sort of soothing. I managed to pull myself together into some semblance of a normal human, I sat back and leaned my back against the tub. Wufei was kneeling beside me, he even looked concerned.  
"Thanks," I whispered.  
"Duo what's wrong? Did you eat something bad?" I found it had to concentrate cuz Wufei's hand was now resting on my thigh. I swallowed.  
"It's nothing Wufei." I tried to dismiss him with a wave of my hand.  
Wufei looked unconvinced.  
"Really Wufei, it's no biggie."  
Wufei still looked unconvinced.  
I sighed and my shoulders slumped. I knew when I was defeated and Wufei looked like he could look unconvinced all night.  
"Fine." I crossed my arms over my chest and pouted. Yes, pouted. I'm an 18 year old guy and I will pout when I don't get my way. If I couldn't hide the reason I was sick then I was as sure as hell going to run. I'm Duo Maxwell, I may run and hide but I never tell a lie. So off I took.  
  
I sprang from the bathroom floor, yanked open the door and took off down the hall towards my room. I guess Wufei was stunned that I could move so fast, or maybe he was shocked that I would just run away. Hey I know a losing battle when I see one. So any ways, I was three doors from my room and Trowa decided to come out of his room. I crashed into him, threw my arms around him, and used the momentum to spin us. We crashed into the wall, actually I crashed into the wall and Trowa implanted me into it. After I released Trowa I noticed Wufei was out of the bathroom and in hot pursuit. I threw an apology over my now bruised shoulder at Trowa and took off at a mad sprint to my room. I was a room away when something smashed into my back. I felt like I was flying for a moment, then the carpeted floor said hello to my face and all the air rushed out of my lungs. Damn it, I was so close. Speaking of close, I suddenly notice that Wufei was not lying on top of me.  
  
I sucked in a shuttered breath. He was too close. Way too close. I shut my eyes and shivered. God I could hardly breath with his weight on me. I started to shake. I could feel his leg tangled around mine. My breathing came is short, quick gasps. He grabbed my upper arms and I tenses up.  
"Oh god don't hurt me." I whispered. I was back in that room, back with _him._ I could hear someone in the distance calling my name, at first it was quiet but it began to sound panicked. The body on top of mine was removed. I stayed were I was. I knew better then to try and move. He always tried that game on me. Scaring me then moving away until my guard was down. No I was not moving. A hand grabbed at my shoulder, I winced as the flesh on my shoulder screamed in pain. I vaguely recalled hitting into a wall. I was forced to lie on my back. The person straddled me and tried to grab my arms. I wasn't going down without a fight this time. I punched, slapped and scratched, but they managed to capture my arms and pin them over my head. I head my name again. Then they were calling another name. My name was called again and I looked up at my captor. I screamed then managed to shove him off of me and I crawled backwards.  
"St-Stay away from me!" I yelled.   
I heard a door behind me open and that person grabbed me and spun me around. I fought them but I was seeing spots, I needed to breath!  
Slap!  
I blinked and raised a hand to my cheek. I looked up and I was in Heero's arms.  
"H-Heero?" I asked uncertain. Heero let me go and I back away from him and backed into Wufei. To say Wufei looked shocked was an understatement. Wufei threw up his arms and backed away looking unthreatening.  
"I'm so sorry Duo." He whispered. I heard a release of air further down the hall, my head snapped in that direction. Quatre was standing beside Trowa. Quatre had his hand over his heart. They had all seen it. They all saw me loose control. I looked between the four of them. They were all looking at me with pity. I didn't want pity.   
"Duo-" Wufei began but I looked up at him and he stopped. How could I loose control like that? I stepped away from Wufei.  
"Duo, I think-" Heero began but I cut him off,  
"No!" I took off running down the hall past the shell shocked Wufei, past Quatre and Trowa and downstairs. I rushed to the door, grabbed the nearest coat, and ran out of the house. I didn't even stop to close the door after me. I ran out into the city, I had no idea where I was headed I just needed to get away. Get away from their looks of pity. I wandered the neighborhood for a while. I stumbled across an old club that I used to frequent. I smiled, at least I was wearing something not bad for clubbing. A pair of black hip-hugger jeans with a tight black tank top, oh and how wonderful, of all the jackets to grab I took Wufei's black trench coat. I shrugged, well at least it went with my outfit. I got in line to enter the club. As I came up to meet with the bouncer he smiled at me.  
"Hey Duo long time no see!" I smiled back at him.  
"Hey buddy! I've been busy, but I was in the neighborhood so I figured I'd stop by."   
"It's nice to see you again Duo." He waved me into the club. As I passed under the sign I took in the purple glow of the cursive letters 'Icons." It was one of the few gay bars/clubs in town. Icons was a great place, awesome music, great lights, good cheep drinks, cheep cover price, and of course that it was a gay club. I don't mean just men, women come here too. This place is sort of anything goes. There's every type of person from preps to goths, gays to lesbians, even straight people come here. Though I think most of those "straight" people are most likely bi, or at least open to the idea. Like I said anything goes.  
First thing on my list is to get that drink I wanted while I was puking in the bathroom.   
Mission Accomplished.  
Then with my drink in hand, a sex on the beach, I moved to a table and finished my drink. I sat for a while. But for some weird reason I can't help but move to music. It's like it controls me. So I slipped off my stool and move to the dance floor. I release all my stress on the dance floor. Man it felt good to just forget everything. But the time to return home came upon me and I bid farewell to the people I was hanging with and left the club.  
  
I thought about what I intended to do. I made the decision in the washroom and I was going to go through with it. I clenched my jaw and opened the door to our house. I was surprised that the kitchen light was on. I walked to the kitchen and stopped at the door. Heero was sitting at the table, his hand rested on Wufei's shoulder. Wufei's head was on the table and he was muttering something.  
"Heero I'm so sorry. I never thought he would- This is all my fault." He shoulders slumped even more then they already were.  
"Wufei it's not your fault." Heero and Wufei both jumped at my voice. Wufei turned to me,  
"I'm sorry. I never meant to hurt you." I waved my hand,  
"Forgiven and forgotten." Wufei smiled a bit.  
"Are you sure?" I nodded,  
"Don't worry Wufei, it's not your fault I'm messed up." Heero opened his mouth to speak but I raised my hand and his mouth closed. I moved into the kitchen and sat myself on the other side of the table from Heero and Wufei. I sighed, well here goes nothing.  
"We need to talk." I began,  
"About what?" Heero asked.  
"About the two of you." Heero and Wufei visibly stiffened. I continued,  
"I know that the two of you both have feelings for each other," I raised my hand again, if I didn't get this out now, I didn't think I would ever. Alcohol made me bold. "And at first I was angry. But hey we can't help who we love right?" It was a rhetorical question. I think Heero and Wufei were too stunned that I had figured them out for them to reply.  
"Well, I don't want to loose Heero, your too important to me to just give you away. But, I think, I think that-" I paused, this was harder then I thought it was going to be. I took a deep breath,  
"I would be willing to," I looked at the table top, "I'm willing to try a threesome."  
  
Honest to god, I never saw someone's eyes pop out of their head that far. I think Heero's eyes were about to fall out and Wufei looked like he was about to have a nosebleed. They just stared at me in shock. After a few minutes I started to get uncomfortable.  
"Are you guys going to stay anything?" I suddenly found my hands very interesting.  
"Duo, are you sure?" Heero asked slowly. Inside I flinched, he sounded so happy.  
"Yes Heero I'm sure. I'm willing to try if you are." Heero nodded. I turned to look at Wufei. He was in a daze.  
"Wufei?" I called tentatively.  
"Duo, I just don't know what to say." Damn it he sounded happy too. Why am I the only one who doesn't want this 100%? Me and my stupid thoughts and mouth.  
"Well say something." Wufei looked me in the eye.  
"Yes."  
"Alright then, the three of us, like pees in a pod. Well we can talk about everything later, I just wanted to offer it up to you while I had the nerve, but I'm tired and I'm heading to bed. Goodnight guys."  
"Goodnight Duo." Heero said and brushed his fingers down my arm as I passed.  
"Goodnight Duo." Wufei smiled at me and gave me that look, that look of love, again.  
As I headed up to mine and Heero's room, I whispered,  
"What have I done?"   
  
  
tbc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: well here ya go! I finished this Thursday morning (for some weird reason my muses seem only to visit me past midnight so I'm up typing at 2am in the morning when I have to work that morning at 8:30am) but there is Duo's sacrifice. Please review, it spurs me on to write more quickly, and maybe make my muses visit earlier. Hope you enjoyed!  
  
Side Note: regarding Dragoness' review, I emailed Star Kindler and she has read my fic and has no problem with it. I'm also nagging her to finish "Always and Forever"  
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
And check out my mailing list that's listed there! it's called "Gundam Angels and Demons" 


	3. Questions

The Sacrifices Made For Love  
By: Shadowess  
  
A/N: Man I really have to get working on my fanfics...I'm such a lazy ass ^_^ I've been in Portugal for 2 weeks and I've been having some personal issues, which are still not resolved. But they have me feeling depressed so i'm using it to fuel my angst-ridden fanfics =)  
  
Thank you to everyone who reviewed...I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long  
Enjoy, read and review, as always.  
If you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, mention to rape and stalking, angst Duo...a lil OOC for Heero I guess...  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: Questions  
  
------------------------  
"Goodnight Duo." Wufei smiled at me and gave me that look, that look of love, again.  
As I headed up to mine and Heero's room, I whispered,  
"What have I done?"  
------------------------  
  
I slowly pushed the door to mine and Heero's room open and made my way into the lone room. Who would have thought that a person in a threesome would feel so alone? Well I wasn't totally in a threesome, but you get the idea. I pulled my tank top off and tossed it into the corner of the room. I went to the dresser and fished out an old baggy t-shirt and a worn pair of boxers. I slowly unbuckle my belt and ease out of my black jeans. I kick them into the corner to join the rest of my dirty laundry. Next come my old boxers. I pull the t-shirt over my head and pull on the new boxers. I sit on my bed, actually it's mine and Heero's bed. On the night stand is a picture frame with a picture of Heero and I hugging. I picked up the picture frame and smiled wistfully at the picture.  
  
"Duo?" My head shoots up and I see Heero leaning against the doorframe. Man I didn't even hear him come in.  
"Yeah Heero?" I slowly place the picture frame back on the night table. Heero slowly moved into the room and shut the door behind him. I looked down at my lap as Heero came to sit beside me on the bed. Oh look I forgot to take off my socks. I lean over and start to take my socks off. I don't feel like looking Heero in the face. Shit, taking off my socks didn't take as long as I hoped it would. I sit and stare at my feet and wiggle my toes.  
"Duo look at me please." I sigh, I can never deny Heero anything. I slowly look up at him.  
"Yeah Heero?" I asked again.  
"Duo are you really alright with this?" The 'this' Heero was referring to must have been my threesome suggestion. I took a moment to consider, I loved Heero, and Wufei was hot and a relatively nice guy. Yeah right, he seemed to be nice to everyone but me. Or maybe I just saw him as competition and he just became Duo's enemy #1.  
"Yeah, I'm alright with it. I-" I stopped, I wasn't sure what I wanted.  
"Yes?" Heero questioned, forcing me to continue.  
"Well I just want this to be a trial thing. I don't want to have this set in stone right away. I think we should just try this, see how things go. You know, take things slow." Heero nodded,  
"That seems alright."  
"Great, well lets get to bed I'm beat." I stood up to fix the covers, I don't know, but I hate making my bed but I have to have the covers set up when I go to bed, can you say obsessive compulsive? Well can you? Sorry off tangent. I tried to lift the covers but Heero was still sitting on the bed.  
"Heero?" I asked slowly.  
"Duo do you think that Wufei could stay in here tonight?" I stiffened. Looks like someone just walked over my grave. Luckily I recover quickly,  
"Ah sure, I guess." I shrugged, "I'm sure we can pull a mattress in here for him." I moved to the closet and started to rummage for extra sheets and pillows and all that stuff when a hand took my wrist. I quickly shook off Heero's hand and I think it freaked him a bit.  
"No Duo I mean can he stay with us tonight?" I turned slowly,  
"Yeah and I said he could. I'm just getting stuff together for him."  
"No Duo I mean can he say in here, in the bed, with us?" Oh look another person walked over my grave. Man I have to find it and rope it off so people will stop walking over it. I faltered,  
"O-oh, umm well I guess so." Well so much for the trial and taking things slow. Wait, but he came up here like he had something to ask me. My eyes narrowed, they probably talked about this in the kitchen while I was changing. Eager lil bunnies aren't they. I sighed, well this seemed like a losing battle.  
"Duo are you sure?" I waved a hand of uncaring,  
"Yeah sure, I mean might as well get comfortable." Heero smiled at me, oh I get all gooy when he smiles at me.  
"Great I'll go get Wufei." He moves slowly towards me and licked his lips, He kept his arms behind his back and lean in toward me. I closed the distance and kissed him soundly on the lips. I guess Heero figured he had to be extra careful around me, after the incident in the hall. How sweet of him, though it sort of irked me too, I'm not made of glass, but I know it's all good intentions. I can be a little unpredictable. Sometimes I'm ok to cuddle and kiss and the next I'm freaking if someone touches my arm. I'm just crazy, and I'm not kidding. Heero turned and left the room. After the door shut behind him I fixed up the covers,  
"Yeah wonderful."  
  
I was just getting into bed when a knock came at the door a couple minutes later.   
"Yeah come on in." I called out in a voice that sounded a little fake. Oh well. The door opened and Heero came in followed by Wufei. Wufei was wearing some sporty pajamas, dark blue silk pants with a loose white tank top. They looked nice enough on him. Heero moved to his dresser and took out a pair of sleep pants and a loose t-shirt. Cloths in hand, Heero began to leave the room, I sorta panicked,  
"Where are you going?" Heero turned,  
"I'm just going to change in the bathroom."  
"Oh." I said sheepishly. Heero left and I could hear the door 'click' as it shut. Wufei stayed standing by the door. I looked up at him and we caught each other's eyes, we quickly averted our eyes, Wufei to the floor and mine to my lap. I started to pick at invisible threads in the fabric of the comforter. Comforter yeah nice name, I sure don't feel comfortable. I suddenly felt Wufei's eyes on me and I felt compelled to sink into the covers more. I sighed, ok here goes nothing.  
"Wufei do you want to c-come sit in the b-bed?" I inwardly cursed myself for stuttering. Wufei let out a sigh.  
"Alright." I heard the soft whoosh of silk sliding against itself as he moved to the other side of the bed. He paused there for a moment, then finally sat on the edge. Man where was Heero? How long does it take that boy to get dressed? I mean really.  
"Thank you Duo." My head snapped up as Wufei addressed me.  
"What?" Wufei turned himself so he was facing me, he moved to place his hand on mine but I quickly moved my hand onto my lap. He paused at my avoidance.  
"I just wanted to thank you Duo."  
"Thank me for what?" Wufei paused and then looked at me and actually smiled,  
"I wanted to thank you for making this sacrifice."  
  
  
tbc  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: Sorry it's so short, but it it's shorter then I can write them faster...I'm going to try and write more than one chapter in a sitting...just so I can let the chapters out a little faster...maybe *crosses fingers* here's hoping! =)  
  
Also if you are a GW fanfic author (for yaoi only) and have some fics you'd like to submit to my GW Yaoi Fanfic Archive please email me and let me know...I'll reply asap and get your fic up. Check the site at  
The He-He Room  
http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net  
  
And check out my mailing list that's listed there! it's called "Gundam Angels and Demons" 


	4. Awkwardness

The Sacrifices Made For Love  
By: Shadowess  
  
A/N: Man I really have to get working on my fanfics...I'm such a lazy ass ^_^ I'm leaving to backpack Europe in a week, so I thought I would get out a chapter or two (yeah right) of my fics. I also broke up with my boyfriend *sighs* so this fic might get a little more angsty...sorta...and heavy on the Duo cynical humour (just like me^_^)  
  
Enjoy, read and review, as always.  
***If you would like to be emailed when this fic is updated please email me and let me know (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
Warnings: yaoi, mention to rape and stalking, angst Duo...a lil OOC for Heero I guess and Wufei too...  
  
Archive: The He-He Room (http://gwyaoifics.arecool.net)  
If you want it, just ask! (shadowess_studios@hotmail.com)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 4: Awkwardness  
  
------------------------  
"I just wanted to thank you Duo."  
"Thank me for what?" Wufei paused and then looked at me and actually smiled,  
"I wanted to thank you for making this sacrifice."  
------------------------  
  
I stiffened,  
"Sacrifice? What do you mean?" Wufei sighed,  
"Duo I know this is really hard for you, I know how much you love and depend on Heero, and I understand that this is a big sacrifice for you to except me into your relationship." I looked down at my hands folded in my lap.  
"Oh." I breathed, yeah I know, how deep!  
"Duo I want you to understand that I have no intention of trying to steal Heero away from you." My breath caught, why had he considered that? "And I want to tell you that I care about Heero." I nodded solemnly. It felt like a death march. "But I want you to know that I care about you as well." I let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.  
"Wufei I-" Just then Heero walked into the room ready for bed. I sighed, man Heero you are my hero (yes pun intended.)  
"Hey Hee-chan! Ready for bed? Ok then time to get sleeping." Ok I know I babble when I'm nervous. I have a feeling that I'm going to be babbling often for a while.  
  
I motioned for Wufei to move off the bed and after he did I pulled down the covers. Then the three of us just stood there not sure how to proceed. I coughed, Wufei cleared his throat and Heero sighed. Oh boy it's bliss, can you sense the sarcasm.  
"Ok guys how is this going to work?" Wufei seemed to relax a bit at my question. He looked down at the floor then back up and Heero and I.  
"Well who wants to be in the middle?" I swear I saw a hint of blush creep up to his cheek, he even sounded meek when he asked. Wufei and meek just didn't seem to click in my mental vocabulary.  
"Well I don't want to be, I don't want to, uh, wig out on you guys." I already lost control once this night I don't want it to be repeat that.  
"Alright I'll sleep in the middle. I think that's best for everyone right?" Heero surprised me by asking that.  
"Yes I think that's the best idea. Duo is more comfortable about you Heero." Wufei said. I grit my teeth a bit. I don't want people to baby me. Sure I have some issues but I'm not unstable, well at least not too much.  
"Duo?" Heero asked and both him and Wufei turned their glaces at me.  
"Yeah sure I'm cool with that." Yeah as cool as the fires in hell, but hey who am I to say either way. I agree to this right? Oh how the old saying come back to haunt you.  
~Be careful what you wish for.~  
Well I got what I wished for, well not totally wished for, but I put it into action.  
  
Heero gets into the bed first, then Wufei lies on Heero's right side. I allow them to get comfortable,  
"Ready for the lights to be turned off?"  
"Yes." Wufei's soft reply.  
"Hai." Heero's sharp reply.  
"Alrighty then." My smart-ass reply. I move to the light switch by the door and flick off the light. I stand for a moment until my night vision kicks in and I can see my way to the bed. I slowly maneuver to the left side of the bed and slide under the covers.  
"Goodnight guys." I whisper as I snuggle under the covers and keep to the end of the bed away from Heero. I normally don't have an issue with sleeping in the same bed as Heero, but with another body in the bed, it seems much smaller.  
"Goodnight Duo, Heero." Wufei whispered back.  
"Goodnight to both." Heero says as relaxes into the covers.  
  
I woke up with the sun streaming into my face and a sheet clutched to my chest. I moved my hand over my face to block out the sun until my eyes adjusted. A shiver worked its way down my spine and I clenched the sheet tighter. I rolled over to my left, with the intention of using my momentum to assist me in freeing more covers. Mission Unsuccessful. I sighed, I hated not having any covers, and that blasted sun was still in my eyes. Sensing my defeat, I stood, stretched and moved to the window and closed the blinds all the way. I turned intent on kicking Heero out of the bed for stealing the covers but I stopped mid-turn. On the bed was Heero and Wufei, but that wasn't the thing that made me stop. Wufei lay on his back with his arms over his head and Heero was snuggled up next to him on his side, spoon fashion. They were both still in the bliss that was sleep and looked happy, really happy, content even.   
  
I muttered some choice curse words under my breath at the scene of the 'happy couple' and then took my leave of them. It was obvious that I was intruding, they had all but kicked me out of the bed. I stalked down the hall to the bathroom and emptied my bladder, washed my face and drank from the sink. Ugh, I hate that awful taste left in your mouth the morning after alcohol. That done, I fixed up my braid and moved downstairs.  
  
I entered the kitchen and Trowa was sitting at the table.  
"Hey Trowa!" I beamed as I started to collect my breakfast; two pieces of toast (both with PB & Jam), large bowl of 'Sugar Incarnate' cereal, 2 banana muffins(with chocolate chips) that Quatre made last night, a tall glass of OJ and of course an apple. You can't forget to balance your meals.  
"Good morning Duo." Trowa greeted.  
"How are things Tro?" I mumbled around my spoon as I inhaled my cereal.  
"Well and _you_ Duo?" I could tell by the way Trowa stressed the 'you' that he was concerned about my freak out last night. I waved a hand of dismissal.  
"I'm just peachy. Where's Kat?" Trowa and Quatre were never very far apart.  
"Still sleeping upstairs. How about Heero?" I muttered the answer into my muffin, "Pardon? I didn't hear you Duo."  
"Oh he's just upstairs sleeping with Wufei." I gasped and put my hand over my mouth.   
"What?" Trowa asked in shock.  
  
  
TBC  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A/N: So there ya go I finally got out another chapter...I hope to get out another chapter of "I Won't Tell No One Your Name" and maybe another part to "Broken Wings" (don't count on that one...) and maybe another chapter of this fic. This is sorta like therapy for me...*ahem* anyways...hope I get more action done b4 I leave for europe, I'm there for 3 weeks...maybe I'll try and write on the plane...Read and Review as always, and yes that means YOU, I see you sneaking in and just reading and not leaving a review...=) 


End file.
